Alice and Pi
by Ein Kampf kann eine Lebenszeit
Summary: Alice shares her distaste with pi with some people, only to be distracted by certain things. Jasper/Alice. Borderline fluff, please read and review. One shot.


**Very important note for my "normal" readers at the bottom. Enjoy.  
**

Why? Why does one number have to have over one million digits? What makes this necessary? Would it not be easier to just round it to 3.14, that's perfectly fine, but it can't happen like that, can it? But every math teacher I am "blessed" to have wants us to memorize the first how many digits of pi? It's a waste of time, granted I can waste that time, seeing as I don't really care about time. And granted, I do have the first thousand digits of pi memorized, but every teacher wants us to have the first twenty numbers memorized. It is so … not confusing, but frustrating. Edward was lucky, at least he knew the answers, I just knew what was on the test.

I hated math, in short. It was boring, meticulous, and stupid. When in life had I ever used math? Yes, every time I entered the classroom, but that didn't matter. If I could relearn it all, then forget it, it wouldn't be so bad, but it was so repetitive and… stupid. Carlisle suggested that I do home schooling once, and I had tried it of course, but, sadly, nothing came of it. It was, if possible, worse than the class in school. At least with humans I could tell what our lesson and homework was going to be, so I didn't have to pay attention that way. I hated computers that had anything to do with school.

Usually I would just think about writing it, then Edward would come bounding down the stairs, though not quite bounding, handing me my paper. It was wonderful, and poor Bella had to type them herself. We had gone through twenty keyboards in the past month, and the month had only started seven days ago. We were currently attending a new school, and Edward, Bella and myself were starting out as freshmen, while Emmett, Rose, and Jasper started out as sophomores. Again. Nessie was going through her first cycle of high school, and she already hated the idea that we would have to do this every time we moved.

I must admit, it was a bit different acting as if my niece was my sister, even if it were adopted. It was something I'd have to get used to, yes, but it would get easier with time. Jacob had decided to stay in La Push, mainly because of his own pack, and Nessie was suffering from it. We all hated to see her like that, and we could only imagine how Jacob was acting. Well, they could only guess, I could actually see. A gift and a curse sometimes.

It was currently lunch, and some guy was coming up to the table… again. So far, myself, Bella, and Rosalie had been asked out, and Jasper, among others, felt it necessary to prove that we were not, nor would we ever be, available to the new boys at this school. It was quite a sight, I must admit. Sometime during math I had received a vision of some lanky junior making his way to our table to make himself known to Nessie. I was thinking about telling Bella, or even Edward, but thought that it was time for something… destructive to come from me. I saw this brown – haired boy making his way over to us, and started to giggle. Edward, of course, looked up from his untouched tray and looked at me curiously, and I couldn't block my thoughts. His face grew very serious, and everyone else was confused.

The boy approached the table casually, giving all of us a small, shy wave. I couldn't help but giggle, and the look the boy gave me made Jasper put his hand around my waist protectively. It must have been more than the boy's look…

"Hi, I just wanted to introduce myself to you all. As junior class president I felt it was necessary," he said formally, with a smile. He only looked at Nessie, and I saw Bella's face grow more protective by the second. He stood there for a solid three minutes before someone actually said something.

"Is that all?" Bella said, trying to make her voice polite, but failing seeing as her daughter was being ogled by a human, hormonal, teenage boy. And if there was a God, I hoped he would help this boy with whatever was running through his head, because the look on Edward's face was absolutely murderous.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, that's all," the boy stuttered as he looked at us all one more time, then looking back to Nessie again, and walking away. I prayed that someone was protecting that boy.

The rest of the day passed without incident… unless one would count the groping of Rosalie's rear by a senior student an incident. But besides that, and the jaw dropped looks of the student's faces at my car – yes, my wonderful, amazing, beautiful Yellow Porsche – there was nothing much to report.

When we got home I decided asking Carlisle about pi, but decided against it, and went to Esme instead. She was in the kitchen, sitting at the island, staring… somewhere. I didn't want to distract her immediately, but it seemed I already had.

"Did you want something dear?" she asked in a dreamy voice. Her "special-I-was-just-wowed-again-by-Carlisle" voice. It was sometimes hard being a vampire, I must admit.

"I was just wondering why pi had so many numbers, when 3.14 is good enough, and why it's called pi. It makes no sense to name a number something that's … human food," I said, waving it off as if it were nothing. Perhaps it was my casual tone, or what I said that got her out of her daze, but it worked.

At first she looked at me blankly, probably deciding if I was actually serious, but then she decided she would try to answer me. I say try because I was sufficiently distracted by _someone's _arms wrapping around my waist.

"How much do you really care about the answers to those questions?" Jasper asked me, not in a low voice because that would do virtually nothing in this house. The only people with secrets were Edward, Bella, and Nessie. No fair, in my highly viewed opinion. But in honesty, they were just questions for the sake of questions, I didn't really care about the answers, especially not when I saw what Jasper had planned.

And, because Jasper was wonderful, amazing Jasper, he had "taken advantage" of my vision time, and had me upstairs in our new room – almost the largest in the house – before I came out. I only gave him a – as he would explain it – devilish smile…

I suppose, in retrospect, our actions weren't the most thought out. While they were amazing, it could have been shorter to have spared a few… items, and it also could have been less… overtaking of the senses on Jasper's part. We were laying on our bed, the sheets covering us, and finally noticed that it was dark. Mind you, I don't know when it had gotten dark… Perhaps it was between the time with the pillows and the time in the closet, but it had gotten dark.

Anyway, we were lying there, on a Wednesday night, maybe it was Thursday morning, and something finally clicked in my head. Well, not so much as clicked as it just popped up, making me extremely frustrated with myself. Jasper, being the manipulator he was, made me be happy, then continued to ask why I was suddenly frustrated after… that. Yes, it didn't happen often, but for me to feel frustrated afterwards with no explanation… I understood why he made me feel happy.

"I forgot the damned math homework with pi," I said. I rarely cursed, so he knew that my hating of this homework with this number was justified… In my mind it was. His next comment made me think. I don't know if he meant for it to be sarcastic, or if he truly meant it…

"Alice, you can't have pi," he said seriously. I looked at him with wide eyes, questioning him silently. Seemingly, like a first grader figuring out a puzzle for the first time, it slowly clicked in his mind. His mouth made a little "o" and I giggled. He smiled, and if he could blush, I think he might have. We heard – as did the rest of the house, I'm sure – Emmett laughing in the garage.

"Way to go Jasper," he said sarcastically, and his comment was followed by, "Ow, Rose, you know I didn't mean it!" The two of us rolled our eyes, and I got up to get "pajama's" on. Yes, they were only sweats – Bella had converted me in the past few years – and a tank top, but they were comfortable.

I grudgingly got my stupid math binder out of my bag, threw it on the bed, and jumped on after it. Jasper just watched me with an amused smile. I flashed him a large smile before settling on my stomach to do the god-forsaken math. Jasper, now only shirtless, settled down beside me on his back, hands behind his head, staring contentedly at me.

That, I was fine with. The staring didn't bother me, because I knew I didn't have to return it. What made me mad was when he crawled on top of me and started caressing my neck with his lips… That was what threw me over the edge. But the homework needed to get done. Stupid pi.

**Alas, I am not dead. Instead, I am incredibly busy with school (Junior year in High School... grade 11), and I, for the first time in my life, have a life... Didn't mean for the redundancy in that sentence... Anyway. I have written a few things, but none I am too proud of, besides this one... Don't know why I'm proud of it, but I am. And my multi-chapter story... It is on it's way. Major writer's block... but sigh It's coming along. Anyway, enough of my rambling. Please review? I wuv you and worship you for a long long time... :D**


End file.
